Headphone
by Chibieska
Summary: Sakuraba Neku nunca fora dado a grandes mudanças, mas nos últimos cinco anos, após o final do Reapers' Game, muita coisa tinha sido modificada, tanto sua ideologia como na sua forma de ver a vida. Só duas coisas permaneciam as mesmas, o maldito e inseparável headphone e seus sentimentos por Joshua. [SHOUNEN-AI/ PROXYSHIPPING - NEKUXJOSH]


**The World Ends With You pertence a Square Enix.**

**Título:** Headphone

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama

**Jogo:** The World Ends With You

**Personagens:** Sakuraba Neku e Kiryu Yoshiya

**Classificação:** T+

**Nota:** Participante do Desafio do Mês de Abril do Nyah! Fanfiction - O Mês do Yaoi.

**Nota 2:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 3:** Essa obra contem yaoi/shounen-ai, caso sinta-se ofendido, aperte o (x) no alto da página para sair.

**Nota 4:** Contêm spoilers do final do jogo.

**Nota 5:** A imagem de capa pertence a The CM, que tem desenhos lindos na sua conta da Deviantart. A edição foi feita por mim.

* * *

Olá pessoas lindas do meu kokoro. Sei que TWEWY não é uma obra muito popular, mas cá estou trazendo minha primeira fic sobre esse jogo lindo e maravilhoso que deveria ser obrigatório para qualquer um que se diz fã de RPG.

Deixando minha fangirlice de lado, nunca me imaginei escrevendo nada sobre o jogo, mas ai surgiu o desafio do Nyah e só consegui pensar que tinha que escrever sobre isso. E mais precisamente sobre o Neku e o Josh. É verdade que meu casal mor é Minamimoto x Rhyme (não me perguntem como, já que eles sequer interagem no jogo), mas eu também gosto muito do ProxyShipping (NekuxJoshua) e fiquei até feliz de saber que eles tem um nome de ship oficial. :)

Chega de papo, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

HEADPHONE

Sakuraba Neku acordou cedo naquela manhã entediante. Tirou os headphones tortos da cabeça e os depositou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou o relógio de ponteiro na parede do quarto, ainda tinha tempo até entrar no serviço. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e rumou para o banho.

Neku tinha 20 anos e um emprego de período integral em uma cafeteria na parte menos nobre de Shibuya. Apesar de ser extremamente inteligente nunca se emprenhara em ingressar em universidade alguma. E apesar da segunda chance que recebera ao final do Reapers' Game, sua vida parecia caminhar lentamente em direção nenhuma.

Saiu do banho, colocou o uniforme e fez um rápido desjejum. Pegou os headphones esquecidos sobre a mesinha e os enganchou no pescoço, deu uma última ajeitada no cabelo desgovernado e saiu.

O mês era maio, o ano era 2015 e Sakuraba Neku ainda usava headphones. Não o tempo todo como há cinco anos, mas ainda os usava. Não eram os mesmos, mas ainda seguiam o mesmo padrão: plástico roxo e branco, sem fios pendurados para se enroscar. As músicas, selecionadas previamente, eram enviadas para o dispositivo através de uma conexão wireless, de forma que os comandos, liga/desliga, aumento do volume e seleção de canção, eram botões pequenos localizados na concha direita.

Em 2010, nunca removia os fones, mesmo que a bateria já tivesse acabado e não houvesse nenhuma canção tocando. As conchas sobre os ouvidos formavam uma confortável barreira contra o mundo externo, seu isolado domínio, sua desejosa solidão. As pessoas eram chatas e desinteressantes, a vida era. Seu refúgio eram os grafites do CAT e as músicas que apenas ele ouvia nos headphones.

Mas mesmo com a segunda vida que recebera após desmantelar os acontecimentos em UG, ainda os carregava. Não os usava o tempo todo, em partes porque seu chefe ficaria louco se ele os usasse no trabalho e em partes porque finalmente sua percepção de mundo se abrira. Havia pessoas chatas e desinteressantes e a vida poderia ser uma grande cretina, mas nem tudo era tão ruim. Havia pessoas legais como Shiki, Beat e Rhyme e havia coisas divertidas a se fazer em Shibuya. Sempre havia uma loja nova, uma moda diferente, um restaurante com comidas exóticas.

Mas ainda os usava para ouvir música antes de dormir, ou no caminho de volta para casa, se refugiando do falatório desconexo que preenchia as ruas largas do bairro japonês. E havia um terceiro motivo pelo qual enfiava os fones na cabeça e tentava se isolar do mundo. Joshua.

Tentava ao máximo não pensar nele, e geralmente conseguia, mas naquele dia entediante, as lembranças do garoto dos cabelos claros pareciam bem vivas em sua mente. Talvez porque tivesse sonhado com ele na noite anterior, ou achava que tivesse sonhado. Não o tinha visto, apenas escutado uma voz que cantava triste e melodiosamente para si e tinha certeza que a voz pertencia ao maldito Kiryu Yoshiya.

Sabia que deveria odiar o rapaz por todo mal que lhe fizera, mas a verdade é que nunca conseguiu desgostar dele. Joshua o irritava, o enlouquecia e era totalmente indiferente ao resto do mundo, mas sentia falta do cinismo, das indiretas, da arrogância, das frases ditas pela metade. Sentia falta do sorriso torto, do jeito delicado, sentia até mesmo falta das mentiras.

Cenas de tudo que vivera ao seu lado naquela curta semana, há cinco anos, apareciam em flash dentro da sua cabeça enquanto recolhia pedidos, entregava a conta ou limpava as mesas, e antes mesmo da sua pausa para o almoço soube que, diferente de todas as outras vezes, não conseguiria varrer Joshua para fora de seus pensamentos.

Quando seu horário para o almoço chegou, puxou os fones na cabeça e saiu da cafeteria onde trabalhava, caminhando aleatoriamente pelas conhecidas ruas de Shibuya. A música alta nos fones ocultava as conversas e barulhos da rua e Neku tentava ao máximo evitar todo o tipo de pensamento que tinha com o antigo parceiro, mas não conseguia. Cinco anos era muito tempo para fomentar todo tipo de ideia e ilusão sobre o rapaz. Joshua poderia estar em um novo jogo sádico no UG, poderia ter abandonado seu posto de Composer, poderia estar ao seu lado levando uma vida normal. E desde que pensara nessa última opção, alguns meses após o final do Reapers' Game, essa ideia havia se tornado sua companheira constante.

Gostava de Joshua, mesmo que fingisse que não. Mas não era o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Shiki, Beat ou Rhyme, nem pelos seus pais, nem pelos seus colegas na cafeteria, nem por nenhuma menina que se envolvera. E tinha certeza de que tipo de gostar era, mas ignorava o sentimento ou tentava.

Quando deu por si seus passos distraídos o tinham levado até a estátua de Hachiko, no centro de Shibuya. O cão petrificado mantinha o olhar alerta a espera do dono que nunca apareceria.

Neku se lembrava de Misaki Shiki dizendo que as pessoas tocavam no animal de pedra e faziam um pedido. E se sentiu idiota ao se sentir impelido a fazer isso. Mas o que iria pedir? Para seu azar, Joshua cruzou seus pensamentos e a mão, que lentamente se aproximava da pata petrificada parou na metade. Certamente, não iria fazer pedido algum e muito menos relacionado ao Joshua. Ou deveria?

Respirou fundo e fechou a distância entre sua mão e a pedra gelada. Queria ver Joshua mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez. Sentiu o rosto corar diante de tal pensamento e removeu a mão, enfiando-a no bolso do uniforme. Ele não era nenhuma menina sonhadora como Shiki, um cachorro de pedra não iria realizar seu desejo.

Voltou ao trabalho e tentou se concentrar em suas funções, sem muito sucesso. Josh parecia ter sido desenhado a laser em seu cérebro e estava lá enquanto cobrava uma conta errada ou trocava os pedidos dos clientes, deixando-os impacientes e nervosos. Quase no final de seu expediente, um cliente de cabelos descoloridos, exatamente como Joshua usava, apareceu na cafeteira apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais perturbado. Apesar de não haver nenhuma semelhança física entre o cliente e o ex-parceiro, Neku não conseguiu desviar os olhos do rapaz que percebeu olhar carregado sobre si e reclamou com o gerente.

No final do dia, Sakuraba recebeu uma advertência por constranger o cliente e seu chefe deixou claro que não toleraria que aquele tipo de situação ocorresse novamente. Ao que sobrou ao jovem se desculpar com uma mesura.

Quando saiu do trabalho, viu grandes nuvens de chuvas, gorduchas, escuras e baixas arranharem os terraços dos arranha-céus da capital japonesa. Enfiou os fones na cabeça e acelerou o passo para chegar em casa antes que a água desabasse sobre si. E seus passos acelerados o levaram novamente até a estátua de Hachiko, no centro de Shibuya. O cão petrificado mantinha o olhar firme, esperando ser lavado pela chuva torrencial que cairia em breve. O garoto se lembrou do pedido que fizera a estátua durante seu almoço e se sentiu ainda mais idiota, por que tinha ido na conversa da Shiki?

Apesar do passo acelerado, não conseguiu chegar em casa a tempo, a chuva o alcançou na metade do caminho, fria e intensa, e Neku teve que correr nas calçadas encharcadas até chegar a residência. O cabelo estava molhado, ele estava gelado e a roupa grudada no corpo. O headphone tinha sido enfiado dentro do uniforme e apesar de úmido parecia inteiro. Jogou-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, tirou o uniforme molhado e foi em busca de um banho quente.

O banho deveria ser reconfortante, mas a água quente em contato com a pele gelada parecia com agulhas perfurando sua pele. A imagem de Hachiko, inerte na chuva voltou a sua mente e por algum motivo, isso o deixou deprimido.

Quando retornou ao quarto, de pijamas e uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos molhados, sentiu o estômago roncar, mas por mais fome que tivesse não tinha vontade alguma de comer. Tinha algumas sobras na geladeira, coisas que sua mãe tinha deixado prontas, mas ele não queria nada daquilo. O mundo desabava lá fora em chuva e trovões, mas no conforto do seu quarto, Neku queria apenas dormir.

Se jogou na cama e buscou os headphones sobre a mesinha, o pequeno visor marcava que a bateria tinha arriado e que precisaria de recarga. Com um muxoxo voltou o aparelho para mesinha, depositando-o ao lado do calendário.

O almanaque marcava 13 de maio e estava atrasado mais de uma semana. Neku simplesmente havia se esquecido de virar as folhinhas. Pegou o objeto de papelão e girou-as até chegar à data presente. Havia uma anotação à caneta que ele não se lembrava mais do que era. O dia estava circulado e os kanjis ao lado tinham sido rabiscados na presa e estavam incompreensíveis.

Fosse o que fosse já não importava. Voltou o calendário a cabeceira da cama, encarou a chuva pesada que caia lá fora e fechou os olhos, o sono veio mais rápido do que de costume. Em poucos minutos já estava mergulhado em um sonho estranho e sombrio.

Estava no centro de Shibuya, perto da estátua do Hachiko. Chovia muito e não havia ninguém na rua, nem mesmo de guarda-chuva. Estava solitário, encarando o cachorro petrificado quando ouviu o som de passos patinhando água, mas não teve tempo de se virar. Sentiu um par de mãos lhe cobrirem as orelhas e uma voz melodiosa se digladiar com o barulho da chuva para se fazer ouvir. Era uma canção antiga e melancólica que Neku se lembrava de ouvir a avó cantar. Reconhecia as palavras, a melodia, mas não a voz e quando tentou se virar para encarar quem permanecia atrás de si, sentiu as mãos frias aumentarem o aperto, tentando mantê-lo na posição original.

Acordou suado e se sentou na cama, de repente. Ainda estava escuro, chovia lá fora e estranhamente sua janela estava aberta. Os headphones desligados ainda descansavam sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Por um segundo, sentiu um cheiro familiar no quarto, algo como flores silvestres e chantili. Era o cheiro do Joshua. Mas não poderia ser ele, nunca mais o vira. Nunca mais tivera notícia nenhuma do rapaz. E não haveria motivos dele aparecer ali. Responsabilizou aquela sensação por ter pensado no garoto por todo o dia.

Desabou na cama e encarou o teto na penumbra. Tentou adormecer novamente, mas não conseguiu. O barulho da chuva contra a calha de metal perto de sua janela o incomodava. O fato de a sua janela estar misteriosamente aberta o incomodava. O cheiro que ainda permanecia no quarto o estarrecia. Por duas malditas noites sonhara com a mesma canção e com Joshua. Por quê? Por que agora?

De repente ouviu um estrondo forte e pela janela viu um raio cruzar o céu e descer para o chão. Um raio tinha caído e acertado algo bem no centro de Shibuya.

Hachiko. Do nada tivera um estranho pressentimento com a estátua e sentiu uma necessidade enorme de ir até lá. Encarou a chuva torrencial que fustigava a noite e pensou na distância que teria que percorrer. Balançou a cabeça, era apenas um pressentimento bobo, ele não se aventuraria na chuva em Shibuya no meio da madrugada por causa de um raio que talvez tivesse atingido a estátua idiota.

=8=

Tinha tanta água dentro do tênis que suspeitava que já houvesse alguns peixinhos morando lá. O cabelo laranja pingava e a água escorria pela gola da camisa. Certamente pegaria um resfriado e sua mente se punia por ser tão fraca e ter saído às duas da manhã apenas para verificar o bem estar de uma estátua que via diariamente, mas nunca se importou.

Não havia quase ninguém na rua e até os gigantescos luminosos pareciam diminuídos diante da cortina de água. Chegou à praça, após atravessar diversas ruas com o passo mais acelerado que conseguia e mal conseguia respirar. Apoiou as mãos no joelho e tentou resfolegar o ar, mas engoliu uma grande quantidade de chuva.

Finalmente, quando se recuperou um pouco, se aproximou da estátua. Estava ali, inerte, molhada e salva. O raio não a tinha atingido e se sentiu um idiota completo de ter enveredado de casa até a praça aquela hora. Hachiko o encarava como se esperasse algo e Neku instintivamente tocou a estátua. Se lembrou do pedido que fizera no dia anterior. Um pedido tolo e vazio.

Deu um passo para trás, com a intenção de voltar para casa quando sentiu um par de mãos longas e frias cobrirem seus ouvidos e uma canção antiga ressoar lentamente.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer diante do contato e a vontade de virar o corpo, mas parou o movimento pela metade e lentamente levantou as próprias mãos, envolvendo os pulsos magros com os dedos.

– Joshua?

Mas não teve resposta, apenas a canção prosseguiu e era tão suave e nítida que ignorava o barulho da chuva, como se estivesse sendo cantada dentro de sua cabeça.

– Josh...

– Ah, assim você vai acabar com toda a graça, Neku. – A voz macia soou lentamente assinalando bem a pronúncia de seu nome.

Neku estremeceu. Aumentou o aperto nos pulsos e encarou o cachorro petrificado diante de si. Não estava sonhando, não como nas outras noites, a chuva parecia realmente fria e incômoda e o ar gelado começava a arranhar sua garganta.

– O que está fazendo aqui?

– Você vinha dormindo muito mal, achei que uma música tranquila poderia ajudá-lo... – Havia um tom risonhos nas palavras.

– Mas...

– Como eu sei? Eu sou o Composer de Shibuya se lembra? Eu sei muitas coisas...

– Então você ainda está como Composer... – E a voz saiu profundamente triste. Mas Neku não saberia precisar por quê.

– Está é minha missão, meu destino. – Joshua sentiu as mãos que seguravam as suas tremerem um pouco.

– Achei que você não se importasse com essas coisas de regras e destino – resmungou na noite.

– E não me importo, mas até mesmo eu preciso prestar contas a alguém.

– Então é isso? Depois de tudo que nos fez passar, você simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e decidiu ser o cachorrinho de alguém com mais poderes do que você? – A frase saiu agressiva e alta em meio à chuva.

– Vejo que nosso pequeno Neku ainda tem opiniões muito ruins a meu respeito. – Havia aquele maldito tom presunçoso na voz que Sakuraba detestava.

– Então por que está aqui? Consolar alguém não é do seu feitio. Estava tão solitário assim? – Provocou.

Sentiu as mãos de Joshua, que ainda cobriam seus ouvidos se crisparem arranhando o cabelo alaranjado.

– Eu não sou solitário. – A voz saiu mais agressiva do que esperava.

– Você era antes. – Constatou.

– Você também. – Rebateu.

– Eu ainda sou...

– Como pode ser? Você tem amigos agora. – Havia aquele maldito cinismo na voz. Neku tinha amigos agora, dizer que era solitário era uma bobagem de criança mimada desejosa de atenção.

– Mas eu não tenho você. – A frase pegou Joshua desprevenido. Por mais que fosse ciente dos sentimentos de Neku não esperava que ele os dissesse abertamente. Na verdade, nem o próprio Neku esperava dar vazão para tal coisa.

– Não acha que é um pedido muito egoísta querer me ter para você? – Zombou.

– Eu não me importo.

– Você não mudou nada. – Havia um sorriso adornando a face pálida, um misto de sarcasmo e contentamento. Ele gostava das mudanças em Neku, mas também gostava das suas manias antigas. Do seu egoísmo e seu descaso. Ou a maneira como fingia descaso.

Os dois mergulharam em silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo retumbar dos trovões e o gotejar da chuva.

– Foi por isso que pediu ao Hachiko? – Joshua retomou a conversa. Mas mãos abandonaram os ouvidos e se enlaçaram no pescoço. Neku percebeu pelo contato que Joshua estava mais alto do que ele. Sempre fora dois centímetros menores, quando tinha crescido tanto?

– Sim. – E sentiu as bochechas corarem, até daquilo aquele maldito sabia?

– Você sabe que não posso ficar. – Assumiu um tom casual.

– Você sabe que pode ficar se quiser. – As mãos, que ainda seguravam os pulsos finos se crisparam levemente como se para confirmar suas palavras.

– Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui, eu sempre estive com você e sempre vou estar. Afinal fui eu quem te escolheu. – A voz saiu leve e risonha. – 22 de maio, lembra?

Então era isso que estava anotado em seu calendário. Não o dia em que terminara o Reapers' Game, nem a semana que tivera Joshua como seu parceiro. Mas sim a primeira vez que o tinha visto, diante do mural do CAT, quando o Composer atirara nele e o fizera seu proxy. O dia que Joshua o tinha escolhido.

Puxou os braços finos e se virou, mas não teve tempo de encarar o rosto delicado. Um mar de cabelos claros invadiu sua visão e lábios muito quentes tocaram os seus brevemente.

– Você sempre vai ser meu – a voz soou melodiosa em meio à chuva e como se nunca tivesse estado lá Joshua sumiu.

Apesar do contato breve e do olhar de relance, Neku teve certeza que Joshua estava mais alto e mais velho e aquela deveria ser sua aparência real como Composer.

As mãos ainda envolviam os pulsos que não existiam mais, os lábios estavam quentes, quase em chamas e Neku sentia estar quase da cor dos cabelos, mas para sua sorte ninguém na rua presenciara tal encontro e ninguém, fora Hachiko, precisava saber de seus sentimentos pelo maldito arrogante.

A chuva tinha diminuído e os trovões e raios cessados. Neku enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e lentamente voltou para casa, sorriso bobo no rosto, assoviando a canção que Joshua sussurrara em seus ouvidos. Não tivera a chance de perguntar o porquê da escolha daquela música que era uma de suas preferidas na infância. Mas desconfiou que Joshua soubesse disso, que Joshua soubesse tudo a seu respeito.

Enquanto se arrastava por Shibuya fez uma breve nota mental, precisava adicionar aquela música a playlist de seus headphones.

* * *

N/T: Ai que emoção, postei algo de TWEWY. Talvez, um dia, eu me anime para escrever uma MinamimotoxRhyme (duvido!).

Como eu sou a rainha das categorias desconhecidas e das fics que flopam, não estou esperando um mar de comentários. Mas se você é fã do jogo e chegou até aqui, por favor deixe, sua humilde opinião, ela é muito importante para mim.

Beijokinhas e até!


End file.
